His Lie in April
by RealityNyan
Summary: Because in this world, life could be fair and unfair at the same time. School life Music


-First lie-

 _I could still remember you..._

* * *

"Dan dan dan dan..."

I hummed a melody as I balanced myself on the narrow edge of the pavement. One foot after the other, with my arms spread as if it were my wings. I gazed at the pattern of the red blocks that lied at the center of the pavement. Where I trailed, was in white paint, next to the canal and to the highway. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the April breeze.

"Watch it. Your arm is on the way, woman.", a voice spoke out and took me out from my reverie. I opened my eyes and retracted my arms immediately to my chest. I saw a boy hastily rides his way through with his bike, his black hair shines with the sun, and dances rebelliously against the winds.

"Sorry!", I immediately said with a bit of volume at his disappearing form. Did my apology reach him?

I closed my eyes and sighed. It doesn't matter. I looked down and realized I was wearing my uniform.

 _Shit._

I took my flight and ran my way to the school.

* * *

"Sakura! You're almost late for the homeroom. What happened?", my best friend asked me as I opened the door of my classroom.

I looked as she narrowed her blue eyes. I sweat-dropped and scratched my temple. "Eh. Good morning, Ino! Hahah- wait, stop!", I exclaimed as she rushed her way in front of me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the incoming impact.

But it never came. I slowly opened my left eye, then the other as I focused them to her. She was folding her arms and looking at me as if she got caught. "Ino... W-wha-"

I got cut off as she held a piece of paper and shoved it to me.

"Hold this."

"I'm now holding it."

"Read it."

"I'm now rea-"

 _Miss Sakura Haruno:_

 _Greetings! We would like to have the honor to cordially invite you to participate for the Tokyo Spring Music Competition to play for the contestants and the audience intended for the Golden Week. Should you wish to join and compete, please feel free to do so. If you are or are not interested, please info-_

I stopped there. It was as if my breathing stopped, as if stolen. A flicker in my eyes and Ino also saw it. I closed my eyes immediately and tried to erase those emotions. I exhaled and opened my eyes simultaneously. I can hear my heart that beats so fast in my ears; I can feel my muscles fight against my bones that were shaking; and my palms sweating at a great amount.

But despite all of that, I faked it and asked her calmly. "Ino, where did you get this?"

She opened her mouth and closed. It opened and closed again. Then it happened again.

I realized that she was talking and that I can't hear it. I looked around and felt like the hallway was moving its part upward and the other part is downwards.

I ran.

* * *

"Dan dan dadadan dadadan..."

I hummed at the tune of the melody in my head. I tried to balance myself as I walk to this narrow cemented path.

I should probably go back, the class is starting... But at the same time, I just wanted to relax and breathe in the spring breeze...

"Sakura, are you he- OH MY, SAKURA!"

I winced at the screeching voice of her. "Ino, can't you minimize your voi- AAAH!" It all happened suddenly. I stumbled down as she pulled my hand fiercely. Then I felt her chin bumped on my forehead not so gently, I tried to stop our fall as I plant my foot on the ground, at the same time, I felt a pressure hit my hipbone. I groaned and lose my force on my feet. We came rolling, and it ended.

"Oooow, my chin. I think it came contact with the ground or something.", Ino groaned as she stood up and patted the dirt away from her uniform.

She gleamed at a certain direction, "How was that fall, Hinata?!"

"I... 9! I-It is a 9!", a soft voice suddenly cried out.

"Wait. You made Hinata cut her class too?!"

"Aah. She wants to look for you too. Oi, you have a plan to get up?", she raised her left eyebrow and looked at me.

"I... Can't. I think I hurt my hipbone and leg..."

"Oh.", Hinata uttered in realization.

"And Ino, it is my forehead your chin met with." I glared at her as she stared back.

"Oh.", this time, it was Ino who uttered. Silence enveloped with us in the rooftop.

Ino strides to Hinata's direction. "Come, Hinata. We'll be late for the next period."

"Oi, Ino! Shouldn't you help me get up?!"

"Maa, maa, Sakura-chan. I'm just joking, ne, Hina-"

"YOU THREEEEEE!", Ino was interrupted by a knowing voice, or rather, a knowing screech.

"Kya! It's Tsunade-shuten-dōji! I- no, It's Tsunade-kouchou!", the blonde girl exclaimed.

"Shuten-dōji, huh?", the principal remarked as her eyes glowed red to the student.

"N-no. I meant-"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, YAMANAKA!"

* * *

"Sakura!", I glanced at Ino as she ran beside me.

"Whew! I'm sorry for making you wait. That shuten-dōji, really...", I chuckled at her nickname to the principal. "Hinata left an hour ago.", I said to her.

"Her father is so strict huh? By the way, how's the foot?", we both glanced at my bandaged right ankle.

"It's fine and dandy, Ino. How's the-", Ino gasped and grabbed my bandaged right hand. When she started to shake, I started to panic.

"O-oi, Ino. What is it? Is it the detention coming to you?", I hesitated to ask.

She looked at me with her teary-blue eyes, "Your hand!"

I looked at her in wonder, "My hand?"

"It is bandaged!", she exclaimed

"Yes it is.", I affirmed her.

"The one that I grabbed at the rooftop was your right hand!"

"Uhh..."

"Can't you see? Without your hand, you can't play the-", I snatched my arm back and looked away.

"Ino. Stop it. I still have my hand. This doesn't matter, and I've stopped playing years ago.", I coldly retorted. "Let's go.", I added as I looked at her.

On these halls where students filled, were now gone. The once endless blue skies turned into orange, and soon, the night will come.

* * *

I may have noticed and forgot, but I think my mind is messed up. Everywhere I go, I can hear the keys of the piano played a waltz – _no_ , an etude – _no_ , a ballad – _no_ , it was mixed. It played softly as it soothes me. _No_ , I'm sure it played so hard that it intimidated me. Is it mixed as well?

"Sakura.", Ino broke my train of thought. "I'm -"

"I'm sorry.", I blurted out. I looked up at the starry night sky. "I just lost my cool."

"It's not about that, Sakura.", she softly replied. Her eyes were looking at the ground as we walked through the city.

"Hm? What are you sorry for then?", I stopped walking and tilted my head as I asked.

I saw her pout and mumbled, "As if you forgot already..."

"Never mind.", she finished. _Okay...?_

"Let's go to the crêpe house at the corner! It had only opened last week, and some of the freshmen said that it tasted heavenly!"

I looked at her with an amused look. "Well, Ino. WE are freshmen." _What a gossip queen._ "Let's go then.", I added.

* * *

The crêpe house was full of white walls and bright lights. It smelled so clean, it makes me want to puke.

 _No, that can't be..._ I closed my eyes and opened them again. In my mind, there was a tune of Chopin and Vivaldi smashing, at the same time, soothing me. The crêpe house looked like a normal restaurant. The ground that I was stepping on was a pristine white tile, and it's all over the restaurant. The chairs were grey, and the tables were white, and a few plants decorated in the place.

As I have finished assessing the shop, I met a familiar face looking at us.

"Oh. It's Ino and Sakura!", Choji loudly declared as he noticed us. I suspiciously looked at my side where Ino was standing.

"Oh. It's Choji and Shikamaru!", she gladly waved at them as she pulled my right arm and towed me to their table.

We stopped in front of their table. She let go of my arm and sat beside Shikamaru. "Can we sit with you guys?", she asked.

"Ino, you're invading my space. Can you not sit with us?", an irritated Shikamaru retorted. He looked at me and nodded in recognition. "Sakura, you can sit with us if you want."

"Thanks.", I replied as I sat beside Choji.

"Oi. Isn't it quite rude if you allowed Sakura to sit with you and not including me?", Ino yammered to him while poking at his shoulder blade.

"Choji, have you decided for your order? Sakura might need the menu.", Shikamaru asked while completely ignoring the loud girl beside him.

"Ah! Sorry, Sakura. Ehe...", Choji sweat-dropped as he gave me the menu.

"No. It's fine.", I responded as I read the menu. I read it and asked, "Why is there no picture in their product?"

"The waitress said to us earlier that it is intended for the customers' imagination.", Shikamaru explained.

"So, it's a surprise?", I looked at him with a deducted conclusion.

"Probably, Sakura. But I promise you, some of the crêpes here tasted heavenly!", Choji happily claimed.

 _'Heavenly', huh?_ I smirked. _Bingo._

"HEY!", Ino's boisterous voice surfaced. After that, I heard three slaps and felt a pain in my left cheek. "Stop ignoring me!", she added.

* * *

"You're going to be the death of me, Ino.", I remarked as I touched the tender hot skin at my cheek.

Ino started to act like a demure novice as she made a comeback. "Oh, I don't have to be. But if you insist, then I shall give in~."

"You bi-"

"Here are you orders!", the lady in her uniform declared then she put the food at the table.

"Is there anything that you would like to add?", the waitress inquired us with a wide smile.

"No. There's none. Thank you for the service.", Shikamaru answered.

"Ehh. Shikamaru, your crêpe looks like a poo. I know you hate consistency. But if you ordered one that looks just like you, then I have to wonder~.", Ino playfully jabbed at the person beside her.

"Ino."

"Yes?"

"I heard you had a detention.", Shikamaru finished his statement with a satisfied smirk. With this, Ino gasped and stayed silent at her seat.

Ino, together with Shikamaru and Choji, grew up together since their houses stood next to each other. I met them when I was in the arts and music school at the age of five. Right now, Shikamaru and Choji were studying at an exclusive boy school, a complete opposite direction from our school.

Before I touched my fork, I sat up straight and narrowed my eyes. "You know, you three should get to the point."

All of them tensed and looked at each other. Shikamaru accusingly glared at Ino. "See? I told you!"

"Ehehehe.", Ino humorlessly laughed as she slapped the back of Shikamaru. "Uhm... Sakura, w-what are you talking about?", Ino asked with her trembling voice while covering her face with faked innocence.

"I'm waiting.", I stated and folded my arms across my chest. "What is it?"

Ino took a sheet of paper and passed it to me. I read a part of its contents and recognized it: It was the paper Ino gave to me earlier.

I shifted my eyes to her. "This reminds me. Where did you get this?"

Ino raised her hands to defend herself. "You may not believe it. But, you may or may have not dropped it at the lockers."

"I may have dropped it.", I quietly replied.

"Sakura.", Shikamaru cut in. "The thing is-"

"Sakura.", Choji pleadingly said. "Sakura, please. Just hear us out."

He grabbed my hidden right hand and held it. His focus suddenly went to my hand. His eyes widened and held it up as if it were an experiment. "Is this-"

Shikamaru grabbed my bandaged hand and examined it with his terrified eyes. "What happened?!"

"Ino.", I told them.

Ino butt in as she gently took my hand and placed her hands on top. "Sakura, we know how you are now at the piano. But Sakura, can't you see? It's been years since you've stopped, it's been years since you've been living with that dull eyes of yours! I know it took a toll out of you when-"

I sighed. "You don't have to worry, you three." I retracted my hand back to my lap. "I'll be going anyway. She ordered me to come."

My answer made their jaws dropped.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. "We need water!"

"A-Ah...", a bewildered Shikamaru unconsciously responded in a submissive manner.

Choji shifted in his seat. "W-When will it be?"

"Next week.", Ino answered for me.

"Golden week?! It's so soon.", with his disbelieved face looked at me. I nodded in affirmation.

"W-what will you play? Wow, this is a big step. I think.", Choji gazed his wide eyes at an empty space.

"You bet it was.", Ino said with melancholy. I sighed in agreement.

* * *

The bus trip was shorter than I had thought. Or maybe because the time was consumed with the stories told by Choji and Shikamaru.

"Sakura, this would be our stop.", Choji gave me a knowing look.

I nodded in response. "Take care, all of you."

"You too, Sakura.", Shikamaru replied as Choji waved at me before they both got down.

I raised my brow at Ino. "Aren't you going down?"

She smiled at me and asked, "Sakura, I know you declined it." Before I mentally processed what she really meant, she got down already.

It is true. I declined the invitation.

That night, the bus trip became longer and my thoughts were filled with Rain of Tears.

* * *

AN:

a. I am still mourning for Kaori's death, so yeah, this story is tinged with Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso. I just messed the pieces a bit.

b. Since I added a twist in the story:

Yes, Sasuke is probably an OOC.

And so is Sakura.

c. This is my first entry, that's why I don't know how to play this. To the authors/ guests, please kindly tell me if there's a mistake. I'm open for it.

d. Disclaimers:

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

I do not own Rain of Tears


End file.
